Digby Driver
Digby Driver (born Kevin Gumm) is the former central antagonist turned supporting character of Richard Adams' 1977 novel The Plague Dogs, and a minor character in its 1982 animated film adaptation, where he is a female reporter named Lynn Driver. He is a journalist who was responsible for publishing several news articles about Rowf and Snitter carrying the bubonic plague, but eventually redeems himself and helps them reunite with their master. She was voiced by Penelope Lee in the film. History He was born in the late 1940's after World War II and was named Kevin by his mother, Mavis Gumm, though he wasn't christened by that name. Unfortunately, he never knew respect or fear from his parents or school authorities. One time, he was sentenced to juvenile court at the age of 10 for breaking into an old widow's shop and threatening her with violence. However, he only learned to avoid getting in trouble with the police and his parents eventually decided to give up on teaching him consequences. As he grew older, he eventually quit his university and got a small job as a journalist at the London Orator. He eventually became famous for his writings and was given the name Digby Driver. After Stephen Powell failed to retrieve Snitter from the Dawsons when The Tod helped rescue him, Driver comes to their house and they tell him about the incident. Powell is then given a ride by Driver to the A.R.S.E. and he chats about the experiments they were doing on the two dogs as well as Dr. Goodner's defence work on bubonic plague. After publishing a news article about the incident, he heads over to the Research Station. The janitor, Harry Tyson, directs him to Dr. Goodner's office and he blackmails Goodner to tell him about his defence work. He then publishes an article that the dogs are carrying the plague, much to everyone's shock, including the scientists at the Research Station. After a farmer named Dennis Williamson tells him that the scientists wouldn't tell him about their whereabouts, he calls Mary Longmire and heads over to the Research Station before eventually posting an article about the scientists keeping a secret about their dogs. Later, he comes across Ann Moss, the same woman who sold Snitter to the Research Station and she explains her story with Snitter. He then posts an article about Moss and how she sold Snitter to the station. He is later reported by Geoffrey Westcott that the two dogs have raided his car and decides to head over to investigate before publishing an article about the incident. The next day, he heads back to the A.R.S.E. and chats with the chief scientist, Dr. Boycott about his experiments and the dogs wreaking havoc across the Lake District. He then lashes out at Boycott for being grossly irresponsible and he and Stephen confront Driver for worrying the public with articles about the dogs carrying plague. Driver explains that he told him about Goodner's defence work, though Stephen denies it. Boycott learns about Westcott's death and Stephen decides to have a chat with him outside before Driver leaves to the police station. He then posts an article about Westcott's death and how Boycott refused to comment about the dogs. He eventually receives a letter and is shocked to see that Snitter's owner didn't die. He heads over to Ann Moss' place, where he confronts and interrogates her about her deceitful actions. She explains that she hated the dog and he leaves. He meets up with Alan Wood and shows him a photograph of the dogs. Wood recognizes Snitter and they head out to rescue him. They arrive at the Drigg nature reserve and notice the two dogs swimming out to sea. The two dogs were rescued by Peter Scott and Ronald Lockley and they drive the boat to shore, where Wood and Driver are waiting. The two dogs arrive on shore and reunite with Wood. However, William Harbottle and the Under Secretary arrive with guns to shoot the dogs. Major Awdry is reluctant to do so, but Major Rose confronts him and orders him to leave. Harbottle loses his patience, but Driver confronts him and threatens to sue him, forcing him to leave. The Under Secretary is left to deal with the matter, but Rowf chases him away and they leave in their motorcar, shocking Driver. Driver and Rose then help Wood on his way home as he gazes out at the beach. Trivia *In the film, he was replaced by a female reporter named Lynn Driver and was significantly less jerkish than her book counterpart. Navigation Category:Anti Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Rescuers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Male Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Businessmen Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Wealthy Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Stalkers Category:Honorable Category:Control Freaks